


Rainy Interlude

by frapandfurious, squire



Series: Big Brothers AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: A short impromptu collaboration. :) Set sometime between Home Remedy and A Little Push, after they started living together but before getting engaged.Happy New Year!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short impromptu collaboration. :) Set sometime between Home Remedy and A Little Push, after they started living together but before getting engaged.
> 
> Happy New Year!!

A flash of lightning lit up the room and the rumble of thunder from afar was enough to stir Hux half-awake. He grumbled and rolled over to press closer to Ben. If he was going to be awake he may as well enjoy the feeling of his warm body.   
  
When he didn't make contact with skin as expected he blinked his eyes open. The space beside him was empty, a soft dent still in the pillow where Ben's head had been, the sheets on his side crumpled and pushed aside. Further inspection of the room revealed that the door leading to the balcony was open just a crack.   
  
Hux sat up and yawned, rubbing one eye. It was June and certainly not cold, but not warm enough to comfortably stand in steady rain either, which is exactly what Ben was doing. Shirtless, no less. He spent most nights May through September shirtless, much to Hux's delight. And as Ben served as his own personal heated blanket, often Hux found himself without one as well.   
  
Hux considered flopping back down, but worry overrode his tiredness. Usually when he had trouble sleeping Ben went to sit in their living room to avoid waking Hux. He'd never done this before.   
  
He opened the balcony door, deliberately making enough noise to alert Ben to his presence. Ben's head turned a fraction of an inch in his direction but he said nothing. The rain pattered gently all around, too heavy to be a drizzle but too light to be a downpour. Ben's hair was soaked through, as were the pajama pants he wore. Had he not been so worried, Hux could have taken a moment to enjoy the gleam of his smooth, wet skin in the light from the street lamps. But he had a feeling Ben wasn't in the mood for that right now.   
  
Instead he stepped up behind him until his chest was flush with Ben's broad back and slipped his arms around his waist. He pressed soft kisses down the back of Ben's neck. After a moment, Ben's hands came up to rest over his and Hux could feel him shift a little to glance back. Hux tipped his head up to set his chin on Ben's shoulder.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"...why are you still with me?"   
  
Hux blinked at him, flicking raindrops from his pale lashes. Then he scoffed, though there was no heat behind it.   
  
"What a ridiculous question. I'm with you because I love you."   
  
"But don't you ever wonder..." he trailed off.   
  
"What?"   
  
"If there might be someone better for you?" He mumbled the words quickly, as though he had to get them all out at once.   
  
Hux pulled back, took him gently by the shoulders and turned him around. He cupped Ben's face in his hands until their eyes met.   
  
"Listen to me. I think all this water is getting to your brain. I don't  _ want _ anyone else, okay? Who else would listen to me rant for an hour about shoddy bridge engineering? Or cook me things I'd never think to try otherwise? I'm happy with you, Ben. Please believe me."   
  
It took a moment, but then something flickered in Ben's eyes and his mouth pulled into a small, crooked but sweet smile. He reached out one big hand to smooth Hux's dripping hair out of his face.   
  
"You hate getting wet," he said, "you're like a cat that way. I guess you wouldn't have come out here for me if you didn't care."   
  
"Precisely."   
  
Then Hux couldn't help it any longer, he shivered so hard his teeth clacked. Ben was quick to wrap him in his arms and pull him inside.

 

“I don’t want anyone else, too,” he said, that little smile growing on his lips as he walked them backwards to the bed. “Even when you’re like–”

 

“Don’t you even think about getting into bed without toweling off first!” Hux exclaimed reflexively as the back of his knees made contact with the mattress and he realised they were both sopping wet.

  
“–this,” Ben finished triumphantly and toppled him onto the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Art](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/post/155224292466/the-very-last-thing-i-did-in-2016-was-this) by squire
> 
> Visit us on tumblr! [squire](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/)| [frapandfurious](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
